Braviary
mon Black and White. |species = Valiant |region = Unova |gen = V |color = Red |type = Normal |type2 = Flying |evofrom = Rufflet}} Braviary is a Normal/Flying-type Valiant Pok mon. It evolved form of Rufflet starting at level 54. Appearances Braviary is a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. Braviary has a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere are Braviary's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of Braviary's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. These features combined resemble a Native American war bonnet. Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if injured, it will still fight. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it. Trivia *Braviary represents August in the Unova horoscope. Origin Braviary is based on an eagle, specifically the Bald Eagle. Some of its physical characteristics, such as the fully-feathered legs and the light-colored "crown" on its nape, are reminiscent of a Golden Eagle. It also has feathers on its head that resemble war bonnets. Some species of eagle, such as the Philippine Eagle, possess a similar crest. Its color scheme and basis suggest it is inspired by the Star-Spangled Banner, the flag of the United States of America, which is red, white, and blue and the national symbol of which is the Bald Eagle. It also resembles a Native American warrior. According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in Nintendo Dream, Rufflet and Braviary were added early into the development of Black and White. Name origin Braviary is a corruption of bravery and a combination of brave and aviary. "Home of the brave" is a lyric found in the "The Star-Spangled Banner", the national anthem of the United States. Brave may also refer to the term used for Native American warriors, as in some native tribes, the eagle is a sacred animal. Warrgle is a combination of war or warrior and eagle. It may also involve warble, a sound a bird makes. monPrevNextFoot |prev=Rufflet |prevnr=627 |curnr=628 |next=Vullaby |nextnr=629}} Category:Large Pokémon